Once Again
by Kenzeira
Summary: Mendengar Sai bicara mengenai masa lalu adalah malapetaka bagi Sasuke. Sebab, segalanya tiba-tiba berubah gelap. Sekali lagi. [Sasuke/Sai] sho-ai. AU.


**Ringkasan:** Mendengar Sai bicara mengenai masa lalu adalah malapetaka bagi Sasuke. Sebab, segalanya tiba-tiba berubah gelap. Sekali lagi.

 **Peringatan:** Boys love/shounen-ai; SasuSai; Alternative Universe;OOC

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **…**

 **ONCE AGAIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story © Kenzeira**

 **…**

* * *

Sai merasa, ia mendengar suara yang begitu familiar, suara yang dengan merdu menyenandungkan lagu kanak-kanak. Semakin ia mempertajam telinganya, semakin samar suara itu. Hingga lenyap dan menyisakan keheningan.

Telinganya berdengung panjang. Ia dapat mendengar jelas suara burung bernyanyi. Lalu, dalam hitungan detik, kedua matanya yang semula terpejam tiba-tiba membelalak cepat.

* * *

 _Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are_

 _Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky…_

* * *

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sai terduduk, sebelah tangannya menutupi kedua mata. Ia bermimpi—tidak, ia terkadang merasa seperti kembali ke masa lalu ketika lelap dalam buai malam. Rohnya yang lelah seolah dipaksa bangun dan memutar waktu. Hingga ia berdiri di depan seorang lelaki yang menyenandungkan lagu kanak-kanak itu. Sai kadang berpikir limabelas tahun terasa seperti satu kedipan mata. Begitu singkat dan mengerikan.

"…Sai?"

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Sai memandang pria yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu, pria yang hanya mengenakan handuk untuk menutupi bagian pinggangnya. Sasuke baru selesai mandi. Sai mengerjap. Ia selalu berpikir, bagaimana bisa ada orang yang begitu mirip dengan dirinya tapi tak memiliki hubungan darah sama sekali.

"Aku tahu kau berbohong," todong Sasuke.

Sai memejamkan mata erat.

"Kau tahu, aku selalu setia mendengarkanmu," kata Sasuke lagi. Kali ini pria itu melangkah menuju almari, mencari-cari pakaian dan mengenakannya.

"Aku … aku bertemu Shin."

"Lagi?"

"Lagi."

Sasuke memandangnya. Pria tampan itu lalu duduk di tepi ranjang. "Aku tidak tahu sedekat apa kau dengan kakak angkatmu itu, tapi, Sai, kupikir ini sudah kelewatan. Setiap pagi kau bicara mengenai Shin, Shin, dan Shin. Pernahkah kau berpikir aku akan merasa bosan—atau bahkan kesal?"

"Maaf."

Sasuke berdecak.

Sai memandang kekasihnya itu dengan mata memohon. Sasuke memalingkan wajah. Sai menghela napas berat. Tangannya tiba-tiba bergetar. Bibirnya ikut bergetar. Sasuke kembali memandanginya, kali ini dengan tatapan hangat dan merasa bersalah. Tanpa menunggu banyak waktu, Sai bisa merasakan kehangatan menyelimuti tubuh kurusnya.

"Maaf," kata Sasuke, tak berniat melepaskan Sai dari pelukan. "Aku sudah berkata kasar padamu. Tolong lupakan kata-kataku barusan."

Ia mengangguk. Lalu dengan hati-hati, ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya di punggung Sasuke. Tangannya berhenti gemetar.

"Aku sepertinya harus kembali ke pskiater."

Sasuke mengelus-ngelus rambut hitam Sai. "Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Sasuke."

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih." Kalimat yang keluar dari bibirnya terdengar kecil dan samar. Tapi ia tahu Sasuke mendengarnya sebab rengkuhan pria itu semakin erat.

Sai bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa Sasuke bertahan berada di sampingnya tanpa mengeluh sedikit pun. Ia merasa begitu egois. Semua yang ia inginkan selalu Sasuke penuhi, tapi tak satu pun keinginan pria itu yang bisa ia penuhi. Sasuke kadang memprotes namun segala protesnya selalu diakhiri kata maaf.

Sai tidak mengerti. Ia tidak memiliki kelebihan apapun selain kegemarannya melukis. Sasuke adalah personifikasi sosok sempurna yang banyak dipuja; pria itu cerdas, memiliki wajah seumpama dewa dan lahir di keluarga berada. Tak seperti dirinya yang mengingat wajah kedua orangtua pun tidak. Hanya Shin yang ia ingat. Sai tidak memiliki kenangan masa kecil yang manis selain bersama Shin.

Ia terkejut dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Benar. Tidak ada lagi sosok lain yang ada dalam ingatannya selain kakak angkatnya itu. Hanya Shin, lelaki dengan segenap kehangatan yang melindunginya dari kekejaman dunia dan tangan-tangan kotor manusia. Sai tiba-tiba ingin bertemu Shin lagi dan mendengarkan lelaki itu bernyanyi tentang bintang kecil yang serupa hamparan permata di atas langit sana.

"Sasuke, aku ingin bertemu Kak Shin…"

Rengkuhan Sasuke semakin erat, tak mau lepas.

"Tolong jangan bicara seperti itu lagi, Sai, atau aku akan memenjarakanmu di kamar ini seumur hidup."

Sai bahkan menyadari suara Sasuke yang sedikit bergetar. Tapi kerinduan di hatinya sudah tak tertampung lagi.

"Penjarakan aku, pasung aku, bunuh aku … apapun, apapun. Lakukanlah. Aku ingin bertemu Kak Shin. Sasuke … aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

Sasuke terpaku tanpa melepas Sai. Diam-diam airmata lolos melintasi kedua pipinya. Sai terisak, berontak, sedang Sasuke menangis diam-diam. Sai memukul-mukul dada Sasuke. Tanpa sadar, pria itu mendorong tubuh kurus Sai hingga tersungkur. Sasuke memandang nanar lalu bergegas meninggalkan kamar, tidak lupa mengunci pintu dari luar.

Sai berteriak sambil menggedor-gedor pintu. Isakannya terdengar pilu.

Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan Sai mati hanya demi bertemu Shin. Untuk kali ini, ia akan membiarkan Sai menangis meraung-raung hingga kelelahan dan akhirnya lelap tanpa perlawanan, seperti bulan lalu, dua bulan lalu atau hari-hari yang telah lewat.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

* * *

A/N

Ide ini tiba-tiba saja terlintas ketika saya menyanyikan lagu Twinkle Twinkle Little Star subuh tadi hingga keponakan saya kembali lelap. Oke, nggak nyambung banget. Tapi, minna, semoga berkenan memberi komentar di kotak review :3

Minggu Pon, 28 Juni 2015 - 7:54am


End file.
